


Lost Hope

by Aviana_Rose, iPurpleYou2



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, One Shot, Short Story, Start story, Surprise Ending, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wedding Planning, bts - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviana_Rose/pseuds/Aviana_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPurpleYou2/pseuds/iPurpleYou2
Summary: A man.A woman.True love.A turn of twisted events.Short story.





	Lost Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on WattPad but I wanted to share it here as well. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please feel free to comment. Thank you.

He stared across the room at the bar maiden as she poured another round for the rowdy group at the back of the local pub in downtown Seoul. She wasn’t the typical drop dead gorgeous type that the crude crowd would usually harass but there was definitely something in her smile that infected his mind. His eyes couldn’t seem to tear themselves away from her. She was just above average height, red hair with blonde bangs and she had a little weight behind her.  


He could tell instantly that she wasn’t native to the area when she spoke, “Yeogi dangsin-ui eumlyoga issseubnida. Daleun geos?” There was definitely an American accent in there. HoSeok caught himself smiling like a fool when she turned to leave that table and suddenly locked eyes with him. Jumping almost off the barstool to turn away from her, he ended up knocking the cocktail straws everywhere. He could feel his face flush with embarrassment as he continued to scurry about trying to act normal. Eventually admitting defeat to himself, he rested his forehead on the edge of the table covering it as much as possible with his arms, elbows reaching for the sky.  


“Mmmmmmm, sillyehabnida. Gwaenchanh-a?” She all but stammered out the words as she stood over the wood finished stand where HoSeok continued to try to hide himself. Raising his head slightly to peek through his hair that was still resting on the sleeve of his black on white leather jacket, he could see the woman had already crouched down to start cleaning up his mess. Still flustered, he didn’t want to move but instead, he found the strength to kneel beside her and begin collecting the debris from his personal disaster. HoSeok knew he should say something… anything! He wanted to apologize and thank her for coming to his aide but every time he opened his mouth, the sound would fail to vocalize and instead, ended up sounding more like a loud sigh. He finished clearing the area, stood up turning to her, bowed his head in thanks and briskly left the building not realizing that in his grasp were still more than two dozen useless straws. Flabbergasted by all that had happened, he stopped just outside the doors, kicking himself for making such a scene. It was then he had realized the loot he was carrying so he promptly discarded the scrap into the nearest waste can and turned towards home. ‘I’ll come back tomorrow but this time, I am not going alone,’ he thought. Satisfied with that decision, his steps became more brisk and he almost started to skip in the direction of his dorm. 

The next morning HoSeok joined the rest of his band mates in the kitchen for their morning breakfast and daily schedule routine. Jeon Jeong-Guk, the maknae of the group, noticed that HoSeok was rubbing his eyes and yawning with nearly every breath he took.  


“HoSeok-hyung, are you okay?” In response, he looked in the direction Jeong-Guk's voice came from and nodded silently as another yawn crept up on him. After several cups of bitter black coffee, Kim NamJoon , or RM - the leader and only original band member - brought their customary meeting to an end. HoSeok decided that he better ask them to join him at the pub now before they all make evening plans of their own.  


“Guys? I need to ask something of you all if you are not busy with plans of your own already.” These words alone peaked the interest of his six brothers in music. Sitting back down, HoSeok took the time to explain what had happened to him the night before and told them how he would really like to talk to her but that he did not want to go there alone again just in case anything else happened. After a lot of teasing from his friends, he found that most of them had prior plans already but thankfully Kim Taehyung, who preferred to be called V, and Park JiMin were still available. Jeong-Guk, or Kookie, offered to go with them but since he was still to young to drink, they thought it might be best if he stayed behind and updated his V-Live. Just then, RM entered the room and told them to get their stuff together or they would be late for their dance practice. 

It was nearly 6:30 when the seven tired, hungry and sweaty guys made it back to their living quarters. They decided what would be their meal for the evening and split up cooks, servers and clean up. HoSeok was happy to find that he would be setting the table that night so he took advantage of the time he had available to take a quick shower.  


‘9 o’clock. What could possibly be taking HoSeok so long?’ V thought to himself. HoSeok retreated to his bedroom straight after eating to find the perfect outfit for that night and hasn't emerged since. As if reading V’s mind, JiMin stood from the couch where they waited patiently for their beloved host and walked with silent swift steps down the hall to a closed bedroom door. Inside, JiMin could hear HoSeok making strange ‘tsk’ing noises with a randomly placed “aiiish” every now and then. It took all that JiMin had not to laugh out loud at this.  


A soft knock on the bedroom door. HoSeok looked back through the mirror hanging on the far wall where he stood and muttered a near soundless, “Come in?”  
JiMin entered the small room with V in tow, “What is taking so long?”  


V chimed in with a quick, “You look handsome. Lets go!” HoSeok tried to resist as both younger boys each grabbed an arm and dragged him out of the house. 

Minutes from the entrance of the pub, HoSeok could feel his heartbeat start to race, though he couldn’t figure out why. He was just going in there to thank her and apologize after all. As his pulmonary rhythm hastened, his footsteps slowed. He was finding it more difficult to move forward with each attempt to lift his legs. ‘What is wrong with me?!’ HoSeok thought to himself. He snapped out of his thought bubble when he heard the laughter of his two close friends. V was holding his belly with his head tilted upward and JiMin almost fell over as he bent forward laughing so hard. HoSeok glanced at them and loudly let an ‘aissssh’ escape from within.  


He shook his head and moved towards the door. This was probably what he needed to break himself out of this strange trance he has been in since he met her but his mind was asking him if maybe inviting them was a bad idea after all.  


Inside the small pub the three men found a semi quiet corner and made themselves comfortable there. Instantly HoSeok was able to locate the girl from the night before.  


“Guys. There she is.” HoSeok said nodding his head in her direction trying not to make it obvious he was pointing her out.  


V excitedly asked, “Red hair, blonde bangs?” Though he thought it was quiet, everyone else in the bar was looking at them, including the bar maiden. Instantly, HoSeoks’ head hit the table.  


“Definitely a mistake,” he thought out loud. Once again JiMin and V started to laugh hysterically. In between the hoopla they were saying ‘sorry’ but they still couldn't stop themselves.  


Minutes later the redhead found her way to the table. This seemed to be the remedy for the two that were still giggling like children because they quieted down and sat straight in their seats now. JiMin didn't even give her a chance to ask what they would like before he started ordering their drinks. She nodding in acceptance of their order and left to make their drinks. HoSeok turned to the others and asked them how he was supposed to even talk to her when they had already embarrassed him on their own. You could tell that V and JiMin felt really bad about it by the way they hung their heads.  


V looked up at HoSeok and told him, “If it helps any, I was able to catch her name off her badge.” HoSeok lit up like a Christmas tree plugged in for the first time in a dark room. “Taverlyn.”  


“Taverlyn? That’s a unique name.” JiMin said. HoSeok only nodded, deep in thought of his own.  


“Taverlyn...” He repeated to himself over and over again. Trying to figure out how to start the conversation. JiMin decided then to go see what kind of music was in the old style jukebox that rested on the far wall. Alone at the table, drinks were served. Taverlyn looked at HoSeok as if she too had something to say but was to shy to speak. “Taverlyn,” HoSeok started, “I just want to apologize for last night. I felt like such a fool after dropping all those straws everywhere.”  


Taverlyn gave him that sweet smile that won him over the prior evening and replied, “Oh, that's okay. It was probably one of the easiest messes I have ever faced working here.” Her voice was soft and kind. This made HoSeok smile and feel more at ease. He stood from his seat, held his hand out and introduced himself.  


“Oh, sorry. My name is HoSeok but you can call me Hobi if that's okay with you.” She smiled widely and told him that she would be off work in about half an hour and would love to chat more if he were still there at that time. HoSeok assured her that it would be arranged that he would still be there.  


V and JiMin were out in the middle of the room dancing around to an upbeat song that was playing loudly through the room as HoSeok sat laughing and smiling at them. Proud of who they had become over the years. He loved seeing any of his bandmates in a good mood. They were all more like brothers than just friends and it was the best family he could have ever asked for. That next half hour flew by and before he knew it, Taverlyn was sitting at the table with him, another round of drinks with her.  


Hours went by, HoSeok and Taverlyn talking with V and JiMin joining them at the table on and off throughout the night. Before they knew it they heard the bartender yell out, “Last call!” Matching looks of disappointment fell across the faces of both HoSeok and Taverlyn.  


Before he could stop himself, HoSeok asked, “Would you like to get together again? Maybe have dinner?”  


Taverlyn gave him a sly grin and replied, “Hobi, nothing would make me happier.” A few minutes later they all gathered up their belongings and headed for the door. HoSeok walked Taverlyn to her car and bid her a good night. All the way back to the dorm, even though V and JiMin were still laughing and carrying on, HoSeok felt as though he was floating on the cloud. His feet never once touching the ground. He not only accomplished his goal for that night but he asked her on a proper date, too. 

11 Months Later

3 weeks away from their one year anniversary, Hobi was at a loss in regards of what they should do that night. He has already taken her to all the romantic places he had thought of and movies were far from romantic and he wanted to make this night special. This was the night he was going to ask her to be his wife. Hobi decided once again, he would need to turn to his brothers and get some help.  


The next morning while they once again gathered in the kitchen for their normal morning routine, Hobi carried a small box to the table with him. After everyone ate and had cleared their places, Hobi took the reins of the conversation before they would be able to go over their planner. “Guys. I need help. I just don't know what to do.” The sound of hesitation and uncertainty had the whole group looking at him with concerned eyes. “You all know how in love I am with Taverlyn and our one year anniversary is right around the corner. I want to make it a night she will never forget. I just can't seem to come up with any ideas!” Relieved that it was something so simple the guys seemed to chuckle loudly with a sigh of comfort.  


“Why didn't you just say that?” Jin exclaimed, “You had us all worried!”  
Suga laughed, “You are the king of romance with this girl, how can you not figure something out?” Then all the guys started talking at once, throwing ideas at him. It was mass confusion at first and Hobi could barely understand what anyone was trying to say to him.  


“Guys. GUYS!” he spoke with force. “You don't quite understand.” He pulled the box from his pocket and opened it so that the rest of the bandmates could see the beautiful 2 carat princess cut engagement ring sparkle before their eyes. “Woooah” was about all anyone could say right then. RM smiled so big that the depth of his dimples resembled a whirlpool in the clear blue ocean.  


“Well, well, well.” He said, “I am so happy for you, man. You two are the perfect couple. Of course we will help you with this.”  
Kookie took the box from Hobi to examine to the ring closer. His eyes were as wide as pizza pies. “Stunning,” he muttered, “absolutely stunning.” 

As the day drew closer, the plans to make this the best proposal ever started to come together. RM and JiMin were in charge of the location and music, Jin recruited Suga to help with the food, while V and Kookie were left in charge of flowers and any decorations that were needed. All the crew wanted was for Hobi to stay calm, work on what he would say and try to relax. That was, of course, impossible. Hobi needed to oversee everything that was taking place. He wanted to be absolutely sure that nothing was going to go wrong. He wanted this to be a night for the history books. How could he possibly not stress anything at this point. Between practices and ensuring that the love of his life were to say yes, he wasn't getting much sleep at all.  


The three weeks flew by. Preparations were made and the time to leave to pick her up had arrived. The limo pulled up in front of the dorm to receive its first occupant. Hobi exited the gate wearing a black pair of tightly fitted jeans paired with a white shirt, black tie and a shimmering black suit jacket finishing the look off with a pair of black and white converse high tops. With him, he carried a bouquet of flowers made up of mainly mugunghwa, which is South Korea's National Flower, and her favorite flowers from back in America, Lily of the Valley. Of course there was the touch of baby's breath and some fern leaves to add a little green into the mix.  


Hobi stood nervously on the cold concrete porch of her apartment building. Staring hard at the light that blinked inside the buzzer that would bring her to face him for, hopefully, the last time as just his girlfriend. A shaky breath and an all but steady finger reaches out for the button, a ding being heard throughout the building.  


He heard the door unlock from the inside. Taking in a deep breath and swallowing hard, he lay eyes on a sight that took that deep breath away. Taverlyn looked like something out of a Cosmo magazine. Her long flowing locks left down and slightly curled at the ends, reaching the small of her back. Make up done just right. Not to much, not to little. Just enough to highlight her high cheekbones and striking blue eyes. Her dress was a soft pastel blue a-frame with a high waisted belt, that reflected a mild shimmer in the porch light.  


Hobi was speechless but muttered a mere, “Breathtaking.” Which made Taverlyn smile brightly. Hobi handed her the flowers, took her arm in his and walked her to the car, opening the door and allowing her to slide in across the seat. Once they were both in the car, the driver took off for the highway.  


After driving for more than an hour, they arrived at a small clearing. The limo stopped and the driver opened the door to escort the couple to the edge of the area, into a wide open space. Sand beneath their feet, Taverlyn could see a tiny hut out on the beach near the edge of the crashing waves. ‘Oh my,’ she thought to herself, ‘I can’t believe how romantic this man is.’ She looked at Hobi with a fondness in her eyes that screamed she was the luckiest woman on earth. As Hobi steered her across the soft ground, they were both able to hear velvety music flowing out from the white bungalow just ahead. Once they were seated inside, Jin appeared with a bottle of champagne and two glasses, Suga carried in a tray of h’orderves and placed it on the table in front of them. Hobi and Taverlyn sat quietly, snuggled close together, as the sun began to set over the ocean. The sky shining in pastel pinks and purples. The music in the background sounded similar to that of Bach but he was sure that it wasn't a classical composer floating out of the speakers. However, whoever it was had a soothing and mellow sound. Hobi and Taverlyn became lost in conversation as the moon began to rise higher in the sky behind them. Jin and Suga now served a meal of Japchae. The sweet and savory dish of stir-fried glass noodles and vegetables tantalized their taste buds. Side by side, the pair devoured their meal just in time for dessert to come out. Yaksik and Yakgwa served on a round platter. Hobi and Taverlyn took their time with this tray as they talked and reminisced about the past year. They had been through so much in such a short time, they agreed that neither of them would have made it through the year without the other.  


As midnight approached, Hobi escorted Taverlyn to a blanket near the water. The air was cooler now than it had been but they walked barefoot and carefree to their spot. After she took her seat. Hobi kneeled before her.  


He tied a red string onto her left ring finger and started speaking in a soft, sultry voice, “Taverlyn. With this string, I promise to love you as you have loved me, to continue to be this better version of myself because of you. I promise to keep you smiling because you have made my heart whole again. I promise to give you my best years and hold you through the worst of yours.” Letting a little more twine go with ever pause in his proclamations, he drew in a shaky breath and continued, “Last night I looked up at the stars and I named a reason why I love you for each one. I was doing great, until I ran out of stars. You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can always count on. You are the love of my life, you are my one and only, you are my everything.” With that, Hobi made sure the string was at a good upward angle and pulled taut then gracefully allowed the ring to slide down the string and onto her finger. Bowing his head before her; he finished with, “You make me happier than I thought I could ever be and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Will you marry me?”  


“That was cheesy but of course!” Taverlyn exclaimed with tears resting at the corner of her blue orbs, Hobi couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh. Then the pair hugged and sealed it with a quick kiss before starting to laugh together. Just then, Jin, Suga, RM, JiMin, V and Kookie all appeared on the waters edge yipping and hollering excitedly. Once they all calmed down, the four vocalists began to sing. It started with Jeong-Guk and then went to V saying the first five words. Those five simple words made Taverlyn’s heart pound.  


“I give it to you,” they finished with smiles and bowed as Taverlyn clapped. As she showed her appreciation for their voices and the song, HoSeok couldn’t help but stare at her. Her eyes sparkled like the little stars in the sky, it was like he was seeing the world for the first time. This time however, the world wasn’t full of green and brown trees or green grass. It had red hair with blonde bangs and beautiful blue orbs with a name of Taverlyn. He was falling and hard. He couldn’t imagine life without her.

2 Years Later

Today’s the day. Two years of planning and going on dates. Today’s the wedding. Taverlyn couldn’t believe that it had only been two years. It had felt like they waited an eternity. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the white dress that adorned her body. A strapless, heart shaped, lace dress that stopped mid thigh with a sheer removable wraparound train that clasped together with jewels. Her eyes then traveled up towards her hair that five hair stylists had been fussing over for two hours straight. Strands of blonde and red hair formed a braid that resembled a crown wrapping down towards the base of a low curly red ponytail with her blonde bangs swiped and curled to the right of her face.* Her shaking hand raised up to grab the silver necklace that wrapped around her neck. She thought back to when he had given it to her.  


“Taverlyn-ah!” a deep sultry voice yelled out as she walked down the hallway from their dorm room towards the elevator.  


She whipped around causing her hair to hit her in the face as she clasped her chest dramatically, “You scared the crap outta me!”  


They both giggled before he replied, “Sorry about that. I meant to give you this for your birthday.” He held out a small box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. “I sort of forgot when the cake came out,” he mumbled as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.  


“You didn’t have to do that, bud,” she smiled as she grabbed the box from his larger hands.  


“Of course I did! What are best friends for? Now open it,” he grinned out as he practically bounced on the balls of his feet. Taverlyn laughed and shook her head before delicately taking off the bow and opening the box. Inside the box rested a silver necklace with an infinity sign attached. The bottom part of the crossing had diamonds embedded into it while the top part had words written in neat script, ‘Je T’Aime’.  


She looked at it with fascination and mild confusion, “What does ‘Je T’Aime’ mean?”  


He looked away as his cheeks tinted a deep rouge while he hesitated to reply, “I-it means…’Best friends’.”  


She smiled, “Thanks, TaeHyung-ah. It is beautiful.”  


A knock on the door pulled Taverlyn out of her thoughts.  


She turned and smiled, “Come in.” The door opened to show a man with red hair and a box shaped smile.  


“Hey, Butterfly. I brought you a drink to calm your nerves,” TaeHyung walked into the room, a black tuxedo adorning his slim figure.  


She smiled and took the beverage from his hands, “Thank you so much, Tae.”  


HoSeok stood at the altar playing with the hem of his white tux vest that contrasted with the black bowtie and cumberbund. The wedding should have started thirty minutes ago and he was starting to worry that something was wrong. His bandmates stood beside him and his family sat in the benches, whispering among themselves. He looked down while biting his lip, feeling discouraged he reached back and softly tugged on his best man's sleeve.  


“I know, Hobi. We should have someone go check on her,” YoonGi whispered softly causing HoSeok to nod his head.  


“I’ll go check on her for you,” TaeHyung spoke softly while looking over YoonGi’s shoulder which wasn’t hard as he was taller. TaeHyung quickly but quietly walked behind his members and left through a side door as to not alert the rest of the guests. He re-entered through the front of the church and walked into Taverlyn’s dressing room while calling out her name softly. Upon entering he saw a scene that made him scream in terror. Taverlyn’s lifeless body was sprawled across the floor just feet away from a table that was cluttered with makeup, jewelry, papers, writing utensils, and a half empty cup of caramel macchiato.  


The band members ran in not even five seconds after hearing TaeHyung’s scream, HoSeok leading them. HoSeok froze as his eyes fixated on his love’s corpse. Tears slid down his slowly paling face as the realization of her death hit him. He ran forward and fell to his knees next to her as he let out a scream, asking why this happened. Everyone rushed towards HoSeok to console him, TaeHyung staying by the door silently as a small smirk made its way to his face.  


‘If I couldn’t have her, no one would.’

4354 words


End file.
